


Dream Duo (Fortnite)

by At_the_moment



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti-Septiplier Shippers, M/M, Other, real talk, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment
Summary: I just woke up to see that Jack posted a video of a solo collab with Mark. I made the mistake of reading the comments. Lets just say I'm both severely pissed, and highly anxious. And I wanted to vent to people who I think can relate.





	Dream Duo (Fortnite)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Duo Dream | Fortnite (Battle Royale) #4 w/ Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364185) by Jacksepticeye. 



> To be clear, it's not people shipping antiseptipler (danti) we're talking about.

Half of the comments are about the septiplier shippers. But not actually septipler shippers. As soon as anyone even so much as says the word, even if the comment is only SEPTIPLER you have someone commenting something rude underneath. I hate that. I know the ship has made them uncomfortable. But I don't believe anyone who commented who ships it is making a serious claim, especially when all that's there is SEPTIPLER. It's not even a statement. Everyone's whining and saying about how they hope the septiplier shippers don't flood the video. This is what makes me so anxious and so scared to even look at some of the stuff on Youtube about the ship. I feel so proud of the people who are willing to put their stuff out there, on that website and on others. 

 

But let me make something very clear to the small percent of people who read this who don't like septipler. Jack himself has stated multiple times that septiplier _never_ affected their friendship. I know of at least twice. Once in a video addressing septiplier and shipping itself. And again recently on tumblr. I honestly want to believe that if they saw the harassment anyone who simply says septiplier is getting they'd be pissed. I can't guarantee that though. But it certainly is disgusting. The fact that people were so scared off that they stopped drawing entirely, stopped writing and dropped off the face of the earth in some cases, is horrifying. People are now bullied for even drawing them in the same picture. That's disgusting. People are scared to even say anything and that's awful. Scaring people into silence is awful. Especially when they don't feel like they'd have the support of someone who can stop it. What would someone who innocently said Septiplier in the comments, making an innocent joke about the 'septiplier duo' being back, and suddenly gets death threats and accused of ruining Mark and Jack's relationship. This person who might not be use to this kind of aggression could say nothing because Septiplier is Dead and are brainwashed by fear to believe that that accusation is true. I hate this stupid lashing out, saying the fandom is still bad. But for fuck's sake if it was then by god don't you fucking think they'd address it again?? 

People are so worried about purity in a fandom. So let me, for everyone here, reassure you.

WE DID NOT RUIN THEIR FRIENDSHIP.

They have their own lives and they got busy.

WE DO NOT HAVE TO TAKE THAT BULLSHIT.

Tell people who tell you that to fuck off and enjoy the videos.

THE FANDOM ISN'T BAD/TOXIC 

[Watch This!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdUfXpcFyVk)

WE WERE NOT THE MINORITY THAT FORCED THIS DOWN THEIR THROAT

You didn't do anything wrong. And if you did I'm sure you learned your lesson.

WE RESPECT THEIR REAL WORLD RELATIONSHIPS. 

They make them happy, this is something we all accept or at least tolerate. (I personally ship them together, cute widdle lesbians XD)

WE DO NOT REALLY THINK THEY'RE GAY

If you do then know they have girlfriends, [Amy](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5gHVBMmA60KL7-b5_C6a_w) and [Signe](https://www.youtube.com/user/Wiishu)

 

 

I just wanted to get this out there. Don't be afraid. Don't harass, and don't take harassment. Enjoy the video. Stay strong. We're glad you're here. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I felt the need to get this out. I'm going to just watch the video and not read the comments. I just can't deal with that kind of stress. I'm also going to watch that Uniquenameosaurus video. It's therapeutic. Thanks for reading my stupid ass vent or not! <3


End file.
